Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (właściwie Pinkamena Diane Pie) — ziemski kucyk, jedna z głównych bohaterek serii, zamieszkująca Ponyville. Pinkie uwielbia się śmiać, kocha słodycze, prawie zawsze ma doskonały humor i urządza świetne przyjęcia. Mieszka i pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, asystując Państwu Cake w produkcji wyrobów cukierniczych i opiece nad ich dziećmi. Reprezentuje klejnot śmiechu. Ma małego aligatora o imieniu Gummy. Powstawanie thumb|left|Początkowy szkic Pinkie Pie Postać Pinkie Pie opiera się na kucyku trzeciej generacji o tej samej nazwie. G3 kucyk ma różową sierść oraz jasno różową grzywę i ogon, a jej znaczek to trzy balony z poskręcanymi linkami. Znaczek Pinkie opiera się na pegazie pierwszej generacji, Surprise. Początkowo Lauren Faust zaprojektowała Pinkie Pie jako pegaza, jednak w wersji ostatecznej została ziemskim kucykiem, a jej skrzydła oddano Fluttershy. Przedstawienie Ogólna radość thumb|left|Wesoła Pinkie Pie.Pinkie Pie to towarzyski, energiczny i entuzjastyczny kucyk, który zawsze jest w ciągłym ruchu, kocha słodycze, a w swoich wypowiedziach często używa błędu formalnego. Ma zamiłowanie do imprez oraz tendencję do urządzania ich w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Pinkie gra na wielu instrumentach i bardzo lubi śpiewać. Ma również tendencję do skakania zamiast chodzenia, któremu zwykle towarzyszy hałas. Zwykle nie jest traktowana poważnie, nawet przez najbliższych przyjaciół, co możemy zauważyć na przykład w odcinku "Rój stulecia". Pinkie Pie zawsze chętnie rozwesela inne kucyki i uczy je, jak śmiechem można przezwyciężyć strach. Uczyniła to w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2", gdzie pomogła przyjaciółkom przejść przez las bez obawy. Pomaga również Twilight zaakceptować rzeczy, które się w okół niej dzieją, nawet jeśli nie da się ich wytłumaczyć ("Różowa intuicjaframe|Efekt picia tęczy"). W odcinku "Sposób na gryfa", razem z Rainbow Dash płata mieszkańcom Ponyville żarty. Jest w tym bardzo sumienna, ale dowcipy dobiera tak, aby ofiarę rozbawić, a nie zasmucić. Odmawia również zażartowania z Fluttershy, z powodu jej wyjątkowej wrażliwości. Kiedy Pinkie jest świadkiem, jak Gilda doprowadza Fluttershy do łez, postanawia działać i dać gryfowi nauczkę. Organizuje dla niej imprezę naszpikowaną psikusami, takimi jak ostry sos w cukierkach, czy niezdmuchiwalne świeczki. Kiedy Gilda krzyczy na Pinkie, okazuje się, że wszystkie dowcipy były autorstwa Rainbow Dash. Wtedy Rainbow uświadamia sobie, jaka naprawdę jest Gilda, a gryf odchodzi w złości. Zaburzenia psychiczne thumb|Alternatywa Pinkie.Pinkie pokazuje nam swoje alter ego w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". Po tym jak jej przyjaciele marnymi wymówkami wykręcają się od przyjścia na "po-urodzinowe" przyjęcie dla Gummiego, Pinkie wpada w paranoję. Jej grzywa i ogon rozprostowują się, jej kolor sierści staje się bladoróżowy, a kucyk zastępuje swoich najbliższych, nieożywionymi przedmiotami. Wierzy, że są one prawdziwe i nawet kłóci się z nimi, czemu towarzyszą nerwowe skurcze. Rainbow Dash w końcu interweniuje i siłą zaciąga ją na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie przyjaciółki urządziły dla niej imprezę niespodziankę na jej urodziny. Pinkie cieszy się, że dziewczyny jej nie opuściły i wraca do swojego pierwotnego stanu: jej grzywa i ogon znów są kręcone, powraca różowy kolor sierści i zanikają również jej błędne oczy. Powrót do Harmonii thumb|left|Pinkie Pie zaczarowana przez [[Discorda]]Osobowość Pinkie Pie zmienia się diametralnie na skutek magii Discorda w odcinku otwierającym drugi sezon serialu, "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1". Pinkie znajduje się w balonowym ogrodzie wypełnionym śmiejącymi się balonami. Z początku Pinkie cieszy się z owego widoku i entuzjastycznie mówi, że jest to "najfajniejszy park balonikowy jaki widziałam". Jednak kiedy linka jednego z balonów zaplątuje się na jej nodze, a kucyk wpada do błotnistej kałuży atmosfera się zmienia; grupka balonów otacza ją i śmieje się z niej. Wtedy pojawia się Discord, który mówi Pinkie, że jej przyjaciele nigdy nie śmiali się z nią, ale z niej. Dawniej łagodne, uśmiechnięte balony zmieniają swoje twarze w twarze głównych bohaterek i śmieją się z Pinkie, która zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda blednie i stwierdza, że śmiech nie sprawia jej przyjemności. Pod koniec następnego odcinka Twilight udaje się przywrócić Pinkie do stanu pierwotnego dzięki zaklęciu pamięci. W następnej scenie widzimy jak Applejack ciągnie ją na taczkach, całą roześmianą i mówiącą: "Byłam szara! Możecie uwierzyć?" Umiejętności Imprezowanie thumb|Rodzina Pie zadziwiona umiejętnościami PinkiePinkie Pie już w pierwszym odcinku pokazuje nam swoją imprezową stronę, gdy pierwszy raz widząc Twilight Sparkle postanawia zorganizować dla niej przyjęcie powitalne. Następnie przez całą serię przetacza się obraz jej uwielbienia do imprezowania: Pierwsze przyjęcie urządziła dla swojej rodziny, dzięki czemu zyskała swój uroczy znaczek ("Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi"). Organizuje również przyjęcie powitalne dla Gildy oraz imprezę urodzinową dla swojego aligatora Gummy'ego ("Sposób na gryfa", "Samotna imprezka"). W "Gwiazda salonów" urządza dla Twilight przyjęcie urodzinowe w bardzo krótkim czasie, za pomocą swojej "imprezowej armaty". Śpiewanie, tańczenie i gra na instrumentach Pinkie Pie uwielbia śpiewać, swoje utwory komponuje sama, zazwyczaj na szybko, czego efektem są bzdurne i bezsensowne teksty niewywołujące pozytywnych reakcji wśród słuchaczy. Nawet jej przyjaciele sceptycznie reagują na wykonywane przez nią utwory, co można zauważyć kiedy Pinkie zaczyna śpiewać Laughter Song. Twilight nie jest również zachwycona jej dość chaotyczną piosenką Evil Enchantress song. Kiedy Pinkie śpiewa You Got to Share, You Got to Care aby złagodzić spór w miasteczku Appleloosa, efekt jest zupełne odwrotny - kucyki i bizony wypowiadają sobie wojnę ("Impas"). Również goście zgromadzeni na Gali Grandgalopu są oburzeni występem Pinkie i jej piosenką Pony Pokey. Aby zobaczyć listę wszystkich piosenek Pinkie Pie sprawdź sekcję poniżej. Większość odcinka "Rój stulecia" Pinkie spędza na poszukiwaniu licznych instrumentów muzycznych, które potem wykorzystuje do wypędzenia parasprite'ów z miasta. Pieczenie Pinkie Pie pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, jedynej cukierni w Ponyville. Sklep prowadzony jest przez Pana i Panią Cake, którzy pozwalają jej na pracę oraz pobyt w nim. Państwo Cake "kochają ją jak własną córkę" - mówią twórcy serialu. thumb|Pinkie śpiewa [[Apple Bloom piosenkę o pieczeniu babeczek]]Kucyk przygotowuje słodycze na prawie każdą imprezę, nieraz jednak wychodzą jej dość nieapetyczne babeczki, głównie z winy jej czasowych asystentów: Apple Bloom, której brak jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia z pieczeniem oraz Applejack, która mimo tego, że owe doświadczenie posiada, z powodu samodzielnego zbioru jabłek była zbyt zmęczona i wyczerpana, a nawet głucha, by pomagać Pinkie w kuchni. Podczas pracy na własną rękę w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy" , babeczki dekorowane przez Pinkie wychodzą idealnie. Na przyjęciu powitalnym Twilight, Pinkie zajada się babeczkami z ostrym sosem, ale pikanteria tęczy z odcinka "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", ją przytłacza. Jazda na łyżwach thumb|Pinkie prezentuje swoje łyżwiarskie umiejętnościPinkie jest również wyjątkową łyżwiarką, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Pinkie mówi, że jeździ na łyżwach odkąd była "maluśką-dzidziuśką-różową jak małe świnki-Pinkie". Prezentuje Twilight wiele łyżwiarskich trików takich jak: skoki, piruety, czy jazda w najdziwniejszych pozycjach. Dzięki swojej umiejętności Pinkie załapała się do Drużyny Pogodowej, jako lodołamaczka: jeździ po jeziorze i wycina w lodzie szczeliny, aby ułatwić reszcie drużyny roztapianie lodu. Różowa Intuicja thumb|Pinkie Pie robi co podpowiada jej intuicjaPinkie Pie posiada dziwną zdolność przewidywania przyszłości poprzez drgania i mimowolne skurcze wykonywane przez jej ciało ("Różowa intuicja"). Applejack wyjaśnia, że kucyki długo mieszkające w Ponyville wiedzą, że intuicji Pinkie lepiej słuchać. Zdolność ta jest w dużej mierze niekwestionowana przez Pinkie oraz inne kucyki, co niezwykle denerwuje sceptyczną z natury Twilight, która domaga się aby to dziwne zjawisko wyjaśnić. Najpierw podłącza Pinkie do aparatury pomiarowej, która jednak nic nie wykazuje, a później obserwuje ją z ukrycia aby dowiedzieć się co symbolizują poszczególne drgania. Kiedy Spike spotyka Twilight, ta mówi mi co robi i nadaje Pinkie łacińską nazwę - Pinkius Piecus ''(czyt. Pinkus Pajakus). Pod koniec tego odcinka, Twilight wybucha złością, że przewidywanym "wielkim czymś" wcale nie był atak hydry. W końcu poddaje się i zaczyna wierzyć w to co się w okół niej dzieje, nawet jeśli nie ma na to racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. W "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" różowa intuicja ponownie powraca, kiedy Pinkie używa jej aby przewidzieć i uratować zespół budowlańców przez walącym się budynkiem. W tym samym odcinku, drga jej ogon, więc Pinkie odpycha na bok Rainbow Dash, by spadająca doniczka nie uderzyła jej w głowę. W odcinku "Pora na czas" Spike sugeruje aby Pinkie użyła swojej intuicji i przewidziała, czym będzie owa zapowiadana w przyszłości katastrofa. Pinkie tłumaczy mu jednak, że jest w stanie przewidzieć tylko "natychmiastowe wydarzenia", a nie rzeczywistą przyszłość. W tym samym czasie drga jej ogon, a doniczka spada Twilight na głowę. Pamięć W wielu odcinkach Pinkie zaprezentowała swoją ejdetyczną pamięć. W "Przyjaciel w Potrzebie", Matilda twierdzi, że thumbPinkie jest w stanie "zapamiętać wszystko o wszystkich z Ponyville". Staje się to oczywiste, kiedy Pinkie pamięta daty urodzin Cheerilee, Zecory, czy właśnie Matyldy. Dodatkowo jest w stanie zapamiętać treści obu albumów - Matyldy i Crankiego, co pozwala jej później połączyć ze sobą zakochanych i uszczęśliwić wiecznie niezadowolonego osła. Jednak, już wcześniej sugerowane było, że Pinkie Pie ma naprawdę dobrą pamięć. W pierwszym odcinku, Pinkie stwierdza, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Twilight Sparkle, więc od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa w mieście i postanowiła urządzić jej przyjęcie powitalne. Pinkie po raz kolejny powtarza, że zna w Ponyville każdego, kiedy Rainbow Dash mówi, że nie przyjdzie na jej imprezę, bo musi razem z Fluttershy pilnować domu pewnego niedźwiedzia, a potem dodaje, że Pinkie na pewno go nie zna. Dotrzymywanie tajemnic Pinkie Pie ma swój szczególny rodzaj przysięgi, który w polskiej wersji brzmi „Jak bum cyk cyk, tra la la, niech mi w oko wleci ćma”, zaś angielskiej " Z kopytkiem na sercu, nadzieją by latać, babeczkę mi w oko wsadź". Kucyk bierze wszystkie obietnice bardzo poważnie i nieraz pilnuje, aby również inni ich dotrzymywali, ponieważ uważa, że każde kłamstwo, nawet najmniejsze, potrafi zniszczyć przyjaźń. Historia Znaczek thumb|Włosy małej Pinkie były całkowicie prostePinkie Pie opowiada Znaczkowej Lidze w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", że jako źrebie mieszkała z rodziną i siostrami na farmie kamieni. Grzywy i sierści jej rodziny utrzymane są w kolorach ziemi, głównie brązach i szarościach. Kiedy Rainbow Dash wykonuje swoje pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, na niebie nad farmą pojawia się tęcza. Na jej widok mała Pinkie pierwszy raz w życiu się uśmiecha, a jej prosta grzywa zaczyna się kręcić. Uczucie szczęścia tak bardzo jej się podoba, że postanawia poświęcić swoje życie na wywoływaniu uśmiechów na twarzach innych. Kiedy zaprasza swoją ponurą i konserwatywną rodzinę, jej matka nazywa ją ''Pinkamena Diane Pie. Z początku jej krewni zaniemówili na widok przystrojonej, kolorowej szopy, więc mała Pinkie zaczęła się martwić, że jej pierwsza impreza to klapa, ale po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się szeroko uśmiechać. Wtedy na boku Pinkie pojawił się uroczy znaczek - trzy balony. Pod koniec opowieści Znaczkowa Liga nie ma pewności, czy ta historia jest prawdziwa, zwłaszcza, że Pinkie zakończyła ją stwierdzeniem "I tak rodziła się Equestria... Może opowiem wam w jakich okolicznościach zdobyłam swój znaczek?" ''Ponowne nawiązanie do farmy kamieni pojawiło się w odcinku Magic duel. Wtedy, gdy Trixie wspomina, jak to po upokorzeniu przez Twilight musiała pracować na farmie kamieni, Pinkie wtrąca się: "Ciesz się, że przyjmują tam takich jak ty!" Gummy ''thumb|192pxGłówny artykuł: Gummy Gummy to bezzębny aligator oraz domowy zwierzak należący do Pinkie, wprowadzony do serii w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". Pinkie dzieli się z Gummy'im swoimi uczuciami w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". W tym samym odcinku świętuje jego urodziny oraz po-urodziny. Również w tym odcinku pojawia się w różnych kostiumach, w czasie śpiewanego telegramu. Pojawił się także w odcinku ,,Konkurs pupili" bawiąc się z Pinkie. Na początku Twilight Sparkle przestraszyła się go, ponieważ w odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Pinkie przewidziała, że w wannie w której była Twilight, jest aligator. Piosenki : Zobacz również wszystkie piosenki w serii Piosenki śpiewane przez Pinkie: *Laughter Song *Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Songthumb|390px|Pinkie Pie śpiewająca piosenkę "[[At the Gala"]] *The Ticket Song *Hop Skip and Jump song *Evil Enchantress song *Cupcake Song *You Got to Share, You Got to Care *Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram *I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala *Pony Pokey *Happy Monthiversary *Piggy Dance *Smile Song *You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey *Welcome Song *Cranky Doodle Joy Wystąpienia Galeria de:Pinkie Pie en:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie no:Pinkie Pie sv:Pinkie Pie ciekawostki *jej dom znajduje się nad cukiernią. *jej grzywa robi się prosta kiedy jest smutna.dzwiek jest w tedy jak przy wypuszczaniu balonu Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Główne postaci